Missed Opportunities
by Awarea
Summary: Seeing Sonny for the first time in nearly two years, watching her walk down the blue carpet, Chad looks back, and think about what could've been between him and Sonny. Quick Oneshot and a Songfic, so it's a twoshot, I guess? Somewhat Channy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. Am in no way affiliated with it or Disney... Blah blahb blah, la-di-dee-da... You get my point, right?

* * *

Her now steady boyfriend had his arms around her waist. He leaned over and whispered something into her ear. She laughed and tip-toed up to kiss his cheek. It was obvious to anyone who had so much as have an eye that they were in love. They were the perfect couple.

She was an A-list star, wanted for all movies, sitcoms, talk shows, hosting reality TV, and whatnot. She was beautiful, successful, intelligent, and was naturally charismatic. Yet she was still down to earth, nice, friendly, and still retained that sunny attitude from 4 years ago, when she had first made her debut in showbiz.

He was also an A-list star. Handsome, tall, athletic... He had beautiful eyes, and perfect hair that was never really styled. He was nice, generous, giving...

Suddenly, she tripped, but her boyfriend caught her, and she giggled like a teenager with a celebrity crush. The pair was so obviously in love.

Also there, was another famous celebrity.

He frowned slightly, watching her glide beautifully down the blue(yes, that's right, it's blue) carpet. Cameras were pointed at her, reporters shouted questions urgently at her, and she remained unfazed, keeping a content and confident. face on.

He felt a twinge in his chest when he realized that it could have been him walking down the blue carpet with her. He could have been the one that caught her, and made her blush and giggle like that. _He _could have been the one that she loved, the one that she ran to with all her problems, the one that would hold her in his arms... And _they, _together, would've been absolutely flawless.

He ran his hand through the hair that he's always worked so hard to keep beautiful. The hair that he would give up in a heartbeat just to have her back.

He was so wound up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that he had caught up with that "perfect" couple. However, a run in, or perhaps a 'crash in' was enough to jolt him out of his reverie.

She turned around, and was somewhat pleased to see a familiar face. A face that she hadn't seen in nearly 2 years, since the series finale of both Mackenzie Falls and So Random.

"Chad!" she grinned.

"Sonny," he muttered curtly, then nodded towards her boyfriend.

She hugged him enthusiasticly.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" she said excitedly, "How's it goin'?"

"Life's been pretty good. I got the part in that movie..."

"Oh, well, I did too!" Sonny exclaimed, not to be showed up by Chad.

"My movie is so going to beat yours in the box office," Chad smirked, kind of like how he used to.

"Oh. Well, I better get going... It was nice seeing you again." Sonny said distractedly.

As Chad watched them saunter off hand in hand, a wave of nostalgia washed over him. The old Sonny would have said, "Reeeaally, Chad? Reeaaallly?" Those were the same words she used when he told her that he could, and would, never love her. That time when he made the biggest mistake of his life by turning her down when she asked him out. And for what? For Mackenzie Falls. For a stupid show, his stupid show. The stupid show that was so more important to him at the time than a girl.

"_Well,_" he thought, "_times change, people change along with it. She's moved on, and perhaps... It's time that I do too._"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry it turned out horribly. I tried. I really did. I really do love Channy, I really do. I just wanted something different from the usual happy ending. :( So if you're reading this, and you love Channy, please, please, PLEASE don't cyberstalk me, find out where I live and burn my house down. .

First fanfic in almost a year. It's good to be back! :D

Love it, hate it, didn't even read it, will you please **R&R**? I'm begging you... With Chad's puppy dog face! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SWAC or the song, Miss Sobriety. All rights are the property of their respective owners.

**A/N: **Thought I'd add more to this supposedly one-shot. I really didn't plan this one out, so I'm pulling everything out of my head right now. I heard this song and had to try my hands at a songfic. Never wrote a songfic before, since I hated reading lyrics, and not everyone likes a songfic. I'm so apathetic. =.= So... If you don't like songfics, don't read. Anyways, this is long. For a songfic.

**In other words, this is a continuation, less detached style of writing, but in songfic format and has Chad's memories? OK? **

I realize the song can be about staying sober, but I'm just interpreting it slightly differently.

Enjoy.

* * *

_"Hey Miss Sobriety, do you remember me?  
Or how to say my name?  
Do remember when we were friends,  
Yeah all the way back then"_

Chad looked at Sonny walk across the stage to accept her award. He sighed, shook his head and remembered the time that Sonny confessed to him.

_Sonny breathed in deeply, obviously flustered. Chad laughed. Sonny was adorable when she was trying to gather her courage. _

_"Chad. I thought about it, and..."  
_

_"And what, Sonny?" Chad asked, though deep down, knew exactly what she was about to say._

_"I... kind of like you?" she grinned nervously. It was more of a question that a statement, as if she herself wasn't so sure if she did._

_Little did Sonny know, that was both the happiest and the most heartbreaking moment of Chad's life._

_"Sonny... I have Mackenzie Falls... And you're one of the Randoms. Sure, this can boost the ratings, and give us publicity, but right know, I want to focus on my acting. Right now, my career is very important to me.__ I can't love you, Sonny, and I don't think I ever can."_

_Sonny frowned. She was so sure that he liked her too. She'd known him for a year, they've become friends. Albeit, constantly bickering friends, but friends all the same. Friends that understood each other perfectly.  
_

_"Really, Chad? Really?"  
_

_"Yes. Really," Chad frowned. Sonny was making this hard on him. However, Chad was sure that eventually, once their shows both come to an end, they can be together. Happy. Happily together._

Oh, how he hates his arrogance now..._  
_

_"Then I won't bother you anymore."_

_"Fine."_

_"Fine."_

_"Good."_

_"Good!" Sonny turned to storm off, making sure Chad can't see the tears that struggled to pour out.

* * *

_

_"You caused the confidence but you never taught it how to stay  
And if I learned one thing, it's that you always have a price to pay  
I've heard one man's trash is another man's treasure"_

Chad grinned victoriously as his name announced for the "Best Supporting Actor" award. This wasn't what he would have been happy to accept. In fact, before Sonny, he wouldn't have even accepted the _role _of a supporting actor. Back then, he _had _to be the star. He had to be the center of attention. Sonny had changed him. That was what Chad thought about while making his acceptance speech.

"And last, but most importantly, I'd like to thank Sonny Munroe. She taught me that conceit wasn't the same as confidence. And even when she wasn't sure about herself, she still supported me. She gave me the confidence to branch out into different roles. If it wouldn't be for her, I would probably be a spoiled used-to-be child star with no career. So here's to you, Sonny."

_

* * *

_

_"Hey Miss Sobriety, do you remember me?  
Or how to say my name?  
Do remember when we were friends,  
Yeah all the way back then (all the way back then)_

_"Hey! Hey! Hey! Miss Confidence do you remember  
when you kept me safe?  
Are my eyes deceiving? Are you believing?  
Or have I made you lose your faith?  
One man's pain is another man's pleasure_

_"Hey Miss Sobriety, do you remember me?  
Or how to say my name?  
Do you remember when we were friends,  
Yeah all the way back then  
One man's trash is another man's treasure  
Don't you wonder why I even left her  
One man's pain is another man's pleasure"_

Even now, when he was unsure about his own acting skills, he thought about Sonny. Sure, she wasn't the prettiest girl, wasn't the most talented girl, wasn't the smartest, or even the funniest, but without a doubt, you can count on her to be enthusiastic about everything. Even if she knew she was setting herself up for a fall, she smiled and was optimistic.

And Chad was glad that she didn't change just because he might have broke her heart. Sitting there, watching Sonny and her boyfriend, and how happy she was, how happy they both were, Chad couldn't help but feel regret and pain. But at the same time, he was happy for Sonny. If anyone deserved happiness, it was her.

_

* * *

_

_"I never thought I'd get so low  
Never thought that I could get so low  
This is as far as I will go  
I never thought I'd get so low  
When I stop the diggin' it's the bottom I know  
I never thought I'd get so low  
Direct me which way I should go"_

Chad laughed silently to himself. Well, this was his low point wasn't it? Years of not seeing her, and when he does, a wave of memories tries to drown him, threatens to force him to the bottom of the bottomless ocean of regrets.

_

* * *

_

_"One man's trash is another man's treasure_

_Hey Miss Sobriety, do you remember me?  
Or how to say my name?  
Do remember when we were friends,  
Yeah all the way back then_

_"One man's trash is another man's treasure  
Don't you wonder why I even left her  
One man's pain is another man's pleasure  
If I could find a way to do this over  
One man's trash is another man's treasure  
I should have known that she could be my savior  
One man's pain is another man's pleasure"_

When was it, anyways, that Chad began to see Sonny more than 'that girl from So Random!' or just a friend? There was no clear line, but Chad remembered the time he realized it clearly.

_"Where's your STUPID friend?! No, not _that _one! James! Yeah, the one who's going out with Sonny tonight?!" Tawni all but screamed at him._

_Chad felt envious almost instantly._

_And then, the time that Sonny asked him to be her fake date, because James dumped her like garbage, he was somewhat confused. James had Sonny, but she wasn't good enough? He didn't care that she was Sonny Munroe, the girl whose attitude was as bright as the sun, as bright as a jewel?_

Now, sitting there at the awards ceremony, he realized that he had done almost the exact same thing James had done years ago.

* * *

_"Never thought that I could get so low  
I never thought I'd get so low  
Never thought that I could get so low_

_"I never thought I'd get so low  
Never thought that I could get so low"_

No, Chad never thought that seeing Sonny for the first time in years would help him, but it did. Seeing her gave him a boost of courage. Even if they can't be a couple, they can always, and _will _always, be friends. As soon as the awards ceremony was over, he whipped out his cell phone, hoped that Sonny hadn't changed her number throughout all these years, and dialed.

"Hey Sonny? This is Chad," he said into the phone, and on an afterthought, "Dylan Cooper. I thought you, me, and your boyfriend can eat with me sometime, and hang out, you know, catch up, for old time's sake?"

* * *

The rest, dear readers, is up to YOUR imaginations. Does Chad and Sonny stay just friends? Does Sonny still care for Chad? Do they eventually get together? Do they date? Will they get married? What is Sonny like now? The rest... You've got to think about for yourself. :)

* * *

**A/N #2: **Right... I tried. :P Not as good as before, and definitely written differently... And the italics get confusing, and the story doesn't have much action... But...

I hope you enjoyed reading this. :) I tried to give it a semi-good ending...

And if you can be so kind as to leave a review telling me which style you perfer, Chp1 or Chp2, I would appreciate it very much.

Oh, and, Rhiannon? I'm in the process of making my house fireproof just because of you. XD Thank you all so much for the reviews. I never thought it'll get this many...


End file.
